A Love Like This
by Bre.The.Princess
Summary: Two brunette's, one blonde, a huge catastrophy! When Lilly has a new boyfriend, how will Oliver react? Will the reaction be the same when he finds out that her new boyfriend is his brother? Loliver. Sequel to Jake and Miley.
1. A Love Like This

A Love Like This

_Yes, it is I, back with a sequel! This is the sequel to Jake and Miley, though I'm not sure why because it won't follow the same plot line but I promised a sequel. Anyway, really the only thing the same is the return of a few characters ;) Wink Wink. This whole story is in Lilly's point of view._

_Anyway, enjoy the first chapter!!!_

It was the middle of December, nearly Christmas and a few months after Jake and Miley had started dating again. Unfortunately, it was also an opportunity for Oliver to avoid me and pant over Miley (Never Mind that she had a boyfriend. He still likes her)

I was sitting on the deck outside of my house. It wasn't as close to the beach as Miley's house, but it was close enough to see the greenish-blueish waves crash against the white sand.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. My heart started pounding. My mom and younger sister had gone to the grocery store and weren't supposed to be back for another two hours. "Lilly?" A deep voice asked. I turned to find Max, Oliver's older brother, standing in the doorway.

"Holy crap Max. How did you get in?" I asked as my heart rate returned to normal (It was beating fast because I thought there was a thief, not because Max was there, though I must admit he was looking incredibly good.)

He grinned and pointed at the front door. " I looked under your door mat for a key. Ya know, it's really not safe to keep it under there. Someone could break into your house." God, this boy reminded me so much of Oliver it wasn't even funny.

"Like you?" I joked and stood up, wrapping my blanket tighter around my body. "SO whats up?" I asked.

"Well, I noticed that you and Oliver haven't been hanging out as much and I just wanted to know what was up." He shuffled nervously from one foot to the other.

" I'm not so sure about that either." I said.

"SO, he just started ignoring you?" Max asked and sat down. I took the hint and sat on the chair adjacent from him.

"Yep, pretty much."

"That little bitch." Max mumbled. I'm not sure if he wanted me to hear it, but in any case it was clear.

"Why do you wonder?" I asked.

"It's just…I hate to see a friendship die like that." He looked down, a clear sign he was lying.

"Whatever Maxi-pad." I called him the nickname that annoyed him the most. "Seriously, whats wrong?"

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you something but you have to promise not to laugh, okay?" I nodded. He stood up and held his pinky out to me. "Pinky swear?" He asked.

I wrapped my littlest finger around his and said "Pinky swear."

"I…um… I really like you and, um, before you started high school with me the only time I really got to see you was when you were hangin' with Oliver. So this year it's great because we see each other at school, but it was always good to see you…you know… at home." HE stood up and began pacing. "So at first I thought you liked Oliver and I still kinda think you do and my mom is always saying how you two are gonna get married and my dad is always asking 'Oliver, hows your little girlfriend.' So I eventually just told Oliver.

"I knew he felt kinda betrayed but he said he wouldn't step in between us. So, here I am, feeling like a complete idiot."

I couldn't say anything for what felt like a long time. Oliver had told me Max liked me, but actually hearing it from him was much different than hearing it from your best friend.

"Well," Max sighed and sat down. "At least you didn't laugh."

"DO you really mean that?" I was still trying to get over the shock of everything.

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you like that."

"Well, honestly, I think it was really brave of you to do that." He looked down at his etnies. "I don 't think I would ever be able to do something like that."

We sat in silence for a while until he asked "Well, do you?"

"Do I what?" I wrapped the blanket around me tighter, not because it was cold, but because I was getting nervous.

"Do you like Oliver?"

I was dying to say "Yes", to tell someone how I really felt about my best friend, but I knew Max would tell Oliver, who would never talk to me again. So instead I settled for "As a friend, yes." Because it is true. I love him like a friend, but want him to be so much more.

"Oh." Was all Max said.

The awkward silence continued. I could feel the cool ocean breeze and Max's eyes on me.

"Lilly?" He asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" I questioned and looked over at him.

"I know I've kinda sprung a lot on you today and I'm sorry about that but I have to ask you something." He was now kneeling by my chair, his brown eyes meeting my blue.

I, somehow, managed to de-squeek- ify my voice and said "Go 'head."

"Um, would you, maybe, possibly, want to, kinda sorta, be my girlfriend."

I'm not sure what possessed me to do it. Maybe it was because I knew that I would have to get over Oliver sooner or later. Maybe it was because Max was a nice guy and I didn't want to hurt him. I'm pretty sure it was because the hopefull look in his eye, the same one Oliver has, was something I didn't want to take away.

But in any case, I leaned foreward and kissed Max on the mouth. He pulled away quickly. "Was that a yes?"

"What do you think?" I giggled.

"I'm not sure. I'm hoping it was, but I'm not sure."

"When a girl kisses you, doesn't it usually mean she's your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Oh. _OH._" He smiled and leaned foreward. I did the same until our lips met again.

These kisses didn't have the same passion Oliver's and mine had. They didn't have the little spark that sent shivers up and down my spine. But they were nice. I can't deny that.

I heard the front door being unlocked. "Max, you have to go. My mom will kill me if she sees you here."

Max looked at my one last time and said "Bye Lilly." With a big grin on his face. HE hopped over the edge of the deck right before my mom opened the door.

"Lilly! Come help put groceries away!" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

I stood up and watched the brunette boy walk away from the house. I smiled, already thinking of how my friends would take it.

_Well, that's the first chapter. I hope everyone liked it. I'm sorry to everyone who thought there was going to be Loliver in the first chapter, but I promise that's how it will end._

_Anyway, please review. I won't continue unless I know people like it._

_LoliverJIleyTroyellaFan_


	2. Distant Lover

**A Love Like This**

**Chapter 2**

_Okay, so I lied. The whole story isn't just going to be in Lilly's point of view. Every even numbered chapter is going to be written in Oliver's Point of View._

_So, this is the first Oliver chapter. Its set later in the day, the same day Lilly and Max started going out._

Humming. That's what should have tipped me off first. Max was freakin' humming.

As soon as he got home from wherever he was, some Michael Jackson song was all that could be heard from him. Yes, friggin MICHAEL JACKSON.

"Mom, I'm going out really quick." Max called from the front door. This was his second time going out in two hours. What. The. Hell. Not even he's that sociable.

"But we're about to eat dinner." My mom whined.

"I know, but I have to meet my girlfriend somewhere really fast."

That was when all hell broke loose. Anyssa, who's ten and kinda stupid, started choking on her own spit. My dad spit his diet coke all over the new tablecloth. My mom dropped the pan of potatoes and started yelling…um…choice words loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Then my youngest sister, Cicely, who's five, said "Someone wants to date Max? Ewwy!!!"

Max was too stupid to understand what everyone was making a big deal about. "What?" He turned his head to the side, like a confused dog.

"You have a girlfriend? I thought you ruled out girls since Diana Olsen stood you up." Anyssa had managed to swallow her saliva and talk again.

"Hey, she didn't stand me up, she just didn't show. And anyway, this girl is way hotter than Diana." He looked smug. I wanted to grab something totally repulsive and stuff it in his stupid-ass face.

"Well are you going to tell us her name son?" My dad asked while slowly mopping up the diet coke mess.

Max smiled, looked at me for a quarter of a second, and answered "Lilly Truscott."

If I thought it was hell before, this was something far worse. It wasn't loud though. The opposite actually.

Then, with a quivering voice, I asked "You're going out with Lilly?"

Max smiled and nodded.

"But I thought she was dating Oliver." My dad blubbered.

"For the last freakin' time dad, no." I wanted to yell.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a wuss you would have asked her out by now." Anyssa muttered

"I'm not a wuss." I argued.

"Well if you guys don't mind, I have to meet Lilly at the beach." Max tried to sneak away.

"No, sit." Max was older than me and taller, but I was stronger and he knew it. He obeyed.

"Why would you ask Lilly out? She's my best friend and if you two break up then it'll make things awkward between us." I stood above him, looking down.

"Well you said I could. And things are already awkward between you two." He insisted.

"No they aren't. And when did I say that?" I asked, sure that Max was lying.

"When I told you I liked her." Max said.

I thought back to that day a few months ago and vaguely remembered saying something similar. "Damn." I muttered

"So, can I go?" He asked. I nodded. He walked, but turned before he left. "Oliver, don't be jealous, kay?" He asked.

I knew he was teasing, but for some weird reason it made me even angrier than I already was. "Just friggin leave." I said. He, once again, obeyed and left.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

The clock next to my bed read 9:30 pm, nearly four hours since Max left.

"Oliver?" Anyssa's voice came from behind me.

"What Nyss?" I knew I was grouchy but didn't care at that point.

"Max wants to talk to you." She held the house phone out to me.

"What?" I barked into the phone.

"Will you cover for me?" Was all I heard.

"What?" I asked again, but softer than before.

"Will you cover for me?" He repeated.

"What do you mean?" He was making me mad. I'm not nice when I'm mad, just like Hulk.

"I'll be home after curfew so will you trick mom and dad that I'm home?"

"Tell me why I should." I growled into the phone.

"Because I'm dating your best friend and I can dump her anytime I want." Damn him.

"Fine." I hung up, hating my brother at the moment.

I'm not sure why he was being such an ass-hole, but I knew Lilly deserved someone better than him. He was using her as a threat to make me do stuff that I really don't wanna do.

"Honey, would you go check if Max is home?" I heard my mom ask my dad. I was half relieved, half nervous. Relieved because my mom was the brains of the family and my dad might not notice that I was filling in for Max, but worried that I might still get caught.

I ran down the hall to Max's room with just enough time to hop in the bed, face away from the door, and pretend to be asleep.

My dad walked into the messy room, quietly stepping over the crap on the floor. I could feel a little bit of the hallway light being blocked by his figure. "Aww, little Maxwell." I almost made a face, but remembered I was supposed to be sleeping. I could choose my name any day over _Maxwell._

He kissed my, er, Max's head and left the room. I jumped up and raced to my room, skillfully avoiding my father's kinda sorta fat figure walking down the stairs.

I sighed in relief and walked to my room, not ready to fall asleep but more ready to just lay there.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHM**

"Oliver, I need for you to run these over to the new neighbor's house." It was 8 AM on a Saturday morning and my mom was not happy.

"Why can't Max do it?" I whined like a three year old.

My mom gave me her signature Look and answered "Because he's off with Lilly again. Now go!" She handed me a plate of something brown that didn't look very appetizing and almost pushed me out the front door.

I stumbled down the walkway until I regained my footing and walked to the house on our left side. Lilly and her family used to live there until her parents got a divorce and neither could afford the house anymore. For about a year it was empty. Dusty and empty.

I walked up the driveway to the front door. I pulled a piece of dark hair out of my eye and rang the doorbell. I looked down at the doormat. It was one of those cheesy ones that said "The Martin's"

Not too long after, a girl about my age answered. She smiled and said "Hi."

"Um, hi. We're your new neighbors and my mom wanted to give you these." Damn, I was never good at these introduction things.

"Thanks." She said and took the plate. She looked down at the unidentifiable substance.

"You don't have to eat it. My mom's cooking sucks so I'd warn you not to eat anything she brings over." I decided to give a little bit of advice. She was pretty hot and I don't want her to die at the hands of my moms cooking.

"I'll keep that in mind." She laughed. "I'm Alexia, but everyone calls my Lexie."

"I'm Oliver but most people call me Oliver."

She laughed again. I liked her laugh. It was like a cross between a bell and a piano, as weird as that sounds.

"Do you go to the high school up the road?" She asked and pointed in the (completely wrong) direction.

"Yep. Ninth grade." I nodded knowing my hair was flying everywhere at the same time.

"Oh! Me too!" Lexie clapped once excitedly.

"Well, I have to get back home and help my mom with some chores, but I'll see you around?" I asked.

"I hope so." She said and closed the door as I walked away.

In a weird kinda way, she reminded me of Lilly. Well, a Lilly with brown hair and hazel eyes. Then I remembered I couldn't really be friends with Lilly anymore because of Max and his ass-hole-ish ways.

Before I disappeared into my own house, I took a look at the Martin's residence. Something about Alexia Martin made me miss Lilly so much, I wanted to cry. SO that's what I did, run up to my room and cry.

_SO, that's the second chapter. I worked a week on these 5 pages!!! I know, I'm pretty pathetic, but whatever. _

_Anyway, as much as I hope everyone enjoyed it, I would LOVE some more reviewers. So, could everyone do me a favor and tell people or something that would make this story more popular? I would love you all forever if you did._

_Anyway, reviews are much appreciated._

_Love ya lots,_

_LoliverJileyTroyellaFan_


	3. Shawty Is a Ten

A Love Like This

**A Love Like This**

**Chapter 3**

_**PLESE READ BOTH AN'S**_

_Hi everyone. I'm sorry this chapter took me so long to write, but I had a family emergency and I also have a huge problem concerning one of my guy friends. Since I am too pathetic to solve this problem on my own, I have decided to ask for everyone's help. Here is the link:_ _honestadvice./index.cgi?actiondisplay&boardteens&thread1205880258&page1_

_These is my actual problem that I posted and if you think you can help, please send me a PM (Just cuz I enjoy getting them)_

_Okay. Enough of my problems, more of Lilly and Oliver's. The song Shawty is a Ten is mentioned in this, mostly cuz when you call my guy friend, this song plays instead of the usual ring…ring… Sorry. Useless info._

_Third chapter:_

For three days, my phone had been ringing nonstop. You might be thinking "Hey she must be pretty popular," but all of those calls were from OLIVER. Yes, Oliver Oken.

"Shawty rock to the beat for your boy, shawty, yeah do it." I rolled my eyes. He was calling AGAIN.

"Shawty is the s-s-s-s-sugar on the iced tea." I finally just grabbed my phone and yelled "What the hell do you want?"

"Are you PMS-ing Lilly?" I could hear his familiar smile even over the phone.

_You know you don't want to be mad at him anymore._

_Of course I do. He was a jerk to me._

_But you think he's cute._

_So?_

_So that means you can't be mad at him for long._

_In case you didn't hear, I have a boyfriend._

_Yeah, that looks exactly like Oliver._

"THAT DOESN"T MEAN ANYTHING!" I yelled

"What?"

Holy shit! I said that out loud. "Nothing. I was talking to Tamara." I lied; glad my little sister wasn't around to say "What?" In her annoying way when someone says her name.

"Oh. Tell her I said-"

"What do you want Oken. Seriously." I interrupted.

"Ooh, hurry to get off the phone are we?" Oliver teased. Damn him and his cute teasing ways.

"I have a date with your brother in an hour and I need to get ready."

"That's actually what I called about."

"Okay…continue."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKIN MIND?" He yelled.

"Why?" I couldn't bring myself to yell at him right now.

"Max only likes you because he thinks you're sexy, as weird as that sounds."

"So? That's a problem?" I didn't believe one thing that came out of his mouth.

"I would think so, knowing you."

There was an awkward silence, something that happened almost never when I'm around Oliver.

"We got new neighbors." Oliver cleared his through. "They have a daughter our age."

"Really? What's her name?"

"It was Keisha, it was Sonja, it was Tanya, it was Monique. It was Nece, it was KeKe." He sang out.

"Hey! How I see you at twenty three all I can say…" We sang at the same time.

"I have heard that song enough times this weekend thanks to you." I giggled.

"Just kidding. Her name is Alexia, but Lexie."

"Oh. Is she pretty?"

"Yeah, very."

"Oliver? That's your cue to say 'no, she's fine!'"

"Well, she isn't sexually appealing." Damn, when did he get so smart?

"Do you have a dictionary next to you, by chance?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering." DO they have the word fine in the dictionary?

"Well, I don't want to delay you from your date-getting-ready-time, so bye."

"Kay, call me later."

"Will do. Bye Lills."

"Bye Ollie."

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

"You look beautiful tonight." Max smiled when I opened the door.

"C'mon, before my mom wants to take a picture." We hurried down the driveway into his gorgeous Mustang.

Less than ten minutes later, we pulled up to Red Lobster.

_If you were dating Oliver, he wouldn't have brought you here._

_Damn it, what are you doing here?_

_I'm your brain, I'm always here._

_Why wouldn't Oliver have brought me here?_

'_Cause he knows you hate fish._

_Not all fish._

_Really? Name one kind of fish that you can eat without gagging._

_Umm… those little goldfish crackers._

_You do not know how pathetic that sounded._

_So?_

_Why don't you just dump Maxi-pad over there and go out with Oliver?_

_Because Oliver doesn't like me._

_Yes he does._

_How can you tell?_

_He sang to you over the phone._

_He didn't sing to me, he sang something over the phone._

_But it was a song that you love._

_Again, what does that have to do with anything?  
__You don't like Max and you are in love with Oliver_

_Am not_

_Are too. We could make one of those name-combining thingies like Tomkat, or Bennifer._

_Do it and die._

_LOLIVER! That is your name combining thingy._

_I hate you._

_Um, I'm your brain, so technically you hate yourself._

"Lilly?" Max interrupted my argument with my brain.

"Huh?"

"Do you wanna go sit down?" He was way too nice to me.

"Sure."

We eventually got to the back of the restaurant where all of the little two-seater tables are and the lights are always dim.

"So, have you talked to Oliver lately?"

"Yeah, this morning, why?"

"Just wondering." He looked away immediately.

_Was Oliver right about him?_

_Of course he was._

"Leave me the hell alone!"

"Are you talking to me?" Max cocked his head to the side to show he was confused.

"Um, no. These solicitors keep calling my phone and they're calling again." I was never a good liar.

Luckily, Max didn't notice "Do you want me to tell them something?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"That's okay. I just won't answer anymore."

"No, let me tell them something."

"Max, no."

"What if they're stalking you or something?" He made a grad for my phone.

"My dad is a cop; he can take care of me."

"But when do you ever see your dad?"

That made me stop talking all together. I haven't seen my dad since he left my mom.

"Max, I want to go home."

"But we haven't even eaten yet."

"Max, I want to go home." I repeated, a little more forcefully.

"Okay, let me get the check at least."

I sat and waited. Finally, we were ready to go.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHM**

"Hello?" A somewhat groggy voice asked.

"Ollie?" I sobbed softly.

"Lilly?" Suddenly it sounded as if he was wide awake. "What's wrong?"

"Um, can you come over?" I sniffled.

"Yeah, let me sneak out. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Kay thanks."

"No problem Lilly."

"See you in a few."

"Bye."

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

"What happened to you?" Oliver remarked when I opened the door. I know I looked horrible with my mascara running down my face and everything, but come on!

"Your brother happened to me."

"What did that bastard do now?" He asked and we sat next to each other on the couch.

"He said some stuff about my dad."

"Like what?"

I shook my head "You'll think I'm stupid."

"Lilly," He lifted my chin so we were looking directly into each other's eyes.

"I had to make up a bit of a lie and we got in a fight and I said something about my dad and he yelled 'When do you ever get to see him?'"

It was silent and I was worried that he might think I was over reacting until he said "That's low."

"SO, you don't think I'm stupid?" I asked.

"No, you have a right to be upset." He wrapped me in a big hug, one that I hadn't got for a long time from him.

"You should probably get home. I don't want you to get in trouble." I mumbled into his shoulder.

He sighed. "I guess you're right." He stood up. I did the same and walked him to the door.

"Bye."

"Bye Lills." Fast as lightning, he bent down and kissed my cheek. With that, he walked into the dark night.

I touched my check where his lips had just been. I smiled, hoping something would come of that little kiss.

Needless to say, I can't wait until I hear Shawty is a Ten again.

_Well, that's it. I know it is incredibly crappy but there you go. The song is Shawty is a Ten by the Dream. Please review and help me with my problem._


	4. Let Me Let You Know

Hello my dear readers

Hello my dear readers. I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna take a break from writing.

I wanna write three more chapters before posting the next one so I can take my sweet time writing the following ones.

Anyway, if you know what I should do about me and ym guy friend, please help. There's also another problem now so I will need help with that too.

SO, please help me and bear through my slight break.

HUGS AND KISSES,

LoliverJileyTroyellaFan


	5. Lonely

A Love Like This Chapter 4

A Love Like This Chapter 4

_Ello. If you have a fiction press account please read my story All of Your Love. It needs help_

School sucks. There is simply no other way to say it. School sucks balls. Going to school after winter break? That sucks even worse.

_Ollie, r u going 2 skool 2day?_

I was awoken at 5:30 am by a text message from Lilly.

_I kinda have 2. my mom can be a bitch : (_

_I sry. R we still meeting da park?_

_I guess. _

_Well, can I bring max?_

_Sure. Can I bring lexie?_

_Sure. See u dere._

I smiled and closed my phone. I hopped out of bed, ready to make myself look good for school, or a certain girl I would see there.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

"Hi! What are you doing here?" Lexie gave a surprised look when she answered the door.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to walk to school with me and some of my friends."

"Sure! Let me just grab my bag…" She reached next to the door and pulled out a pink poka-dotted bag/purse thing and closed the door.

"So, we're gonna meet them at the park across the street."

"Is that them?" Lexie pointed at two pairs of figures standing on the sidewalk.

"Yep." I said then yelled "Miley! Lilly!"

I saw the shorter figures wave at me.

"Oliver!" Miley let go of Jakes hand and gave me a big hug.

"Hey Ollie." Lilly gave me an awkward side hug. "Who's your friend?"

"OH, guys this is Lexie Martin. Lexie this is Miley, Jake, Lilly, and Max."

"Hi!" Lexie waved enthusiastically.

"SO, I guess we better get to school." Max grabbed Lilly's hand and led the way.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

**So, Lexie seems like a nice girl.-Lilly**

Yah, she is. She's kinda hot too.

**Ya, I kno. U told me. But u sed she was pretty**

She is, but she's hot.

**U r really confusing.**

I kno, but dats y u luv me!!

**U don't kno how gay u sounded rite dere.**

Y did I sound gay?

**IDK, cuz u did**

We're gonna get caught passing notes

**So? U can take the blame 4 it…again**

U kno, I love u way too much.

**I know. SO does Max and Miley**

Too bad ur mom don't

**Imagine me smacking you rite now.**

K, and I'll imagine that it hurt.

**My punches always hurt u n u kno it.**

Not uh!

**Yes-huh!**

Crap, Kunkle's comin. Txt me later.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

"Oliver!" I heard a voice shout from behind me. I turned around to see Lexie speed walking her way through the after-school crowd.

"Hey."

"So, um, I was wondering if you wanted to walk home with me." She raised her hazel eyes to my brown ones.

"Sure." I smiled and we walked home and I was happy that I wasn't alone anymore.

_So, um yeah. That was pointless and short but I have the next chapter planned out so read and review. And help me with my problem. And check out my fiction press story!_


	6. Go Girl

A Love Like This Chapter 5

A Love Like This Chapter 5

_Alright so I know you all probably hate me, but my computer broke and I'm also trying to figure out what someone told me (Long story, but it's something I really need to think about)and I'm really sorry._

_So, enjoy this chapter._

I stared out at the Five O'Clock sunset, just thinking. My favorite place to be was on the roof of my house. That was where I didn't have to impress people, that was where I could just be alone.

My mellow evening on the roof was interrupted by my obnoxious little sister.

"Lilly! You have a visitor!" Tamara yelled from the house. I sighed and climbed down the ladder, ready to open a can of whoop ass on whoever was here.

"Hi Lilly!" I saw Lexie Martin standing in our entry way.

"Um, hi Lexie."

"I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over at my house tonight. I'm inviting some girls from my math class too." She smiled, flashing her perfect teeth.

"Um, sure. Let me grab my stuff."

"Coolie." I left her downstairs while I went to go pack.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

"So Lilly, truth or dare?" Cassie Pierece asked me.

"Dare." I answered, already bored with this game. We had been playing for two hours already.

"I dare you to kiss Oliver Oken on the lips." Cassie giggled, thinking she was the shit.

Cassie always annoyed me, to the point of strangling her.

"Um, I have a boyfriend." I answered. "Next question."

"wait, who are you dating?" Cassie asked.

"That'll have to wait until my next turn. Lexie, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"DO you like Oliver? Like, do you think he's cute?" I could see her hazel eyes avert to different areas of the room.

"Honestly? Yes." She looked down. You could see she was embarrassed.

"Oh snap! You ho!" Cassie yelled, which earned a slap from Melissa Lowe.

"Don't call her a ho, you like him too." Melissa said.

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do, you told me too!" Stacy Durgess broke in.

"Um, can we get back to the game?" Lexie asked

Then all eyes went to me. "Truth or Dare Lilly?" Lexie asked.

"Truth."

"Who are you dating."

"Max Oken. Stacy, Truth or Dare?"

Everyone just sat looking at me like I was insane. "What?" I asked

"You're dating Max Oken?" Stacy asked.

"Yep. Now choose." I looked at Stacy again.

"But…..but…… you like Oliver!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Um, like a brother but definitely not like I like Max." I said.

_You're a liar_

_Damn it! Why are you back?_

_Eh, I got bored. You can only sit around and watch someone else lie for so long._

_But I wasn't lying. I don't like Oliver and max in the same ways._

_True. You like Max like you like a pile of dog crap._

_Wait, what?_

_You don't like Max at all, not even as a friend. And you don't like Oliver, you LOVE him._

_If I don't like Max then why am I dating him?_

_To make Oliver jealous._

_Because I love him?_

_Precicely._

_You're full of shit._

_I'm your brain. You just insulted yourself._

_Well maybe if you didn't confuse me all the freakin time I wouldn't have to insult __myself__._

_I'm you, so in a sense you confuse yourself._

_See? There you go again._

_I'm stating a fact._

_Well, do you have to say it so smart-ly? I swear, if you really are my brain then I must be really smart and not know it_

_No, You actually aren't smart._

_Gee, that's real nice to say to yourself_

_Well, you insulted yourself, now it's my turn._

_Yes, please talking in Riddles because we can all understand._

_Who's "We"? The only one I'm talking to is you._

_You know what I freakin mean._

_Just admit you like him and we'll be done with this_

_But I have a boyfriend_

_oh well. Say it_

_Fine, I like Oliver Oken. Happy?_

_Good girl_

_Alright, so that sucked. But I'll continue the slumber party next chapter. I just didn't want you to think I abandoned this story._

_Luv you all,_

_LoliverJileyTroyellaFan_


	7. Love Stoned

I am so sorry about the VERY late update

_I am so sorry about the VERY late update. I was getting ready to start the new chapter and my dad found out about my myspace and made me delete it. Then I got grounded for 2 weeks but now I'm back. So, enjoy the chapter._

"Doooode." My friend Kevin said while sitting by my window.

"What?" I asked.

"Chick sleepover next door." He pointed towards the Martin's house.

I walked to the window to see at least 5 girls sitting in (What I assumed was) Lexie's room. Two brunettes, one red head, and one blonde (From what I could see anyway).

"Hey, is that…" Kevin pointed to the blonde girl and trailed off.

"Is that who?" by now I was almost pushing him out of the window, trying to get a good look of the girls.

"Lilly Truscott, you know, from science?" he said.

I looked closer at the girl. She looked almost exactly like Lilly, but you could never be sure.

"I know how to find out." I said. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, hit one, and pushed send.

The girl in the window looked down at her phone, opened it, put it to her ear and said something just as I heard Lilly say "Hey Ollie." Into the phone.

"Um hey. What's goin' on?" I asked.

"Nothing, just at a sleepover. Say hello to Oliver girls!"

"Hey Oliver!" A chorus of feminine voices shouted out.

"Well, I just wanted to call and say hey." I said.

"Alright, well, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright. Peace out."

"See ya!"

I hung up the phone. "Well, are we gonna wait and see if the girls get in a pillow fight or what?"

"I'm down with that." Kevin said as we both stood, watching out my window, enjoying they're party more then they were.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHM**

I woke up the next morning next to a body. I'm not sure why or how, but that's how I was awoken. I looked down at myself to make sure I was fully clothed. Once that fact was established, I looked at the body next to me.

I could see that it was a girl, from her long blonde hair and shaved legs. But her hair was covering her face and I really didn't want to wake her up, so I left her, attempting to sneak out.

Suddenly, a low groan came from the female body. She rolled so that her face was barely visible. Before I could get a good look at the face, a door behind me opened. I turned to see another girl standing in the doorway.

The standing girl was Lilly Truscott.

So who was the girl sleeping?

_I am SOOOO sorry that it's so short, but I was struck with last minute inspiration that I knew would have to be written in Lilly's point of view. So watch out for the next chapter._

_LoliverJileyTroyellaFan_


	8. Barbie Girl

I'm updating earlier than expected

_I'm updating earlier than expected . Oh, fyi, I also wrote a Pirates of the Carribean fanfic in my spare time so check it out. But enjoy._

_Since all of last chapter was written in Oliver's point of view, it's a Lilly chapter now._

It's a very interesting sight to go into Lexie Martin's room and see Oliver and Kevin whatever-his-last-name-is sleeping. Well, Oliver was awake, but he was on the floor cuddled next to some blonde chick that I don't remember from last night.

Let me start over.

I walked into Oliver's room after breakfast so I could get my stuff and go home. Some guy (or girl with short, manly hair) was sitting there looking at the girl next to him/her. When she/he heard the door open they turned. That's when I discovered it was Oliver.

But who was the girl he was laying next to?

"This is, um, interesting." I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Lilly." He stood up and ran to me.

"How did you get in here?" I asked and thought about pulling my shorts down. I decided against it and turned my attention back to him.

"I have no idea. The last thing I remember is watching a movie in a really dark room." He rubbed his forehead.

"Lilly?" I heard Lexie's voice behind me. She came up to the door frame and saw just what was happening.

"Oliver!" She exclaimed and pulled her shorts down a little, covering her boobs with her arms.

She was covered up more than I was and she was freaking out! Well, Oliver's also seen me in my bra and boy shorts so I'm sure it doesn't matter to me because of that.

"Who's that?" I asked her before she could freak out any more.

"Oh god." Lexie's face went white. She walked over to the girl and kneeled down. "AMELIE!" She yelled in the girl's ear. The blonde girl woke up immedietly.

"What?" She yelled back crankily.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lexie demanded.

Yeah, there's this huge fight going on and me and Oliver are just standing there all confused. But Oliver seemed to enjoy it.

"Chick fight." He whispered to me.

I punched him in the arm and continued to watch.

"Guys, this is my skanky cousin Amelie. Amelie, these are my friends Oliver and Lilly. Amelie is a senior. She lives with us." When Lexie Martin, the face of perfection and goody-two-shoes-ness, calls someone a skank to their face, its pretty evident that she doesn't like said person.

"Oh, I remember Oliver. He kept my company last night." Amelie purred.

"Slut." I muttered to Lexie.

"Seriously." She muttered back.

"What do you mean 'kept you company'?" Oliver asked. You could tell he liked attention from the hot senior who likes a freshman for some reason.

"Don't you remember?" When Oliver shook his head she said, "I came to your house last night because I saw you watching these Freshies from your window and you came and watched a movie with me."

Oliver seemed to ponder this for a second then replied "Oh yeah! The girl with the water bra."

Amelie's face burned but replied. "I don't need a waterbra. These," she pointed to her boobs, "Are real."

That's when I decided to cut in. "Well, hate to eat and run but Oliver and I have to paint my garage."

"No we don't." Oliver said and pulled his wrist out of my grasp.

"Yes we do." I snarled and dragged him to the doorway. "Lexie, I'll see you Monday, or I'll call you tonight. Amelie, maybe I'll see you at school to."

Lexie nodded while Amelie rolled her eyes. "Whatever _Freshman._" She said "Freshman" like my crazy aunt Jane (Who's,like, a whole new level of vegan) would say "Meat"

I managed to pull Oliver out the door and halfway down the street before saying "What the heck is your problem?" and punching him in the arm. And it wasn't a playful punch like before. It was real, hard, and, by the was he screamed, hurtful.

"Owwie!" He said and held his arm. "What the hell Lilly?"

"You man ho!" I yelled and ran off.

Honestly, I made it way more dramatic than it should have been but whatever. She's a slut. And I didn't want to loose Oliver to a slut.

In fact, I didn't want to lose him to anyone.

_Well, There you go. Sorry its so short again, but I'm trying to update as soon as possible and I have to get ready for school so the chapters won't be as long._

_So sorry._


	9. Crush

I AM IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD

_I AM IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD!! It might be because my guy broke up with his GF or that we might be going to homecoming together, but whatever it is I'm writing again!! Enjoy the next chapter!!_

I sat on my bed, looking at my phone, hoping for her name to pop up on my caller id.

"Oliver?" I heard Anyssa say from outside my door.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"There's someone here to see you." She said.

I smiled and looked up at my mirror, making sure my hair looked good, before I went downstairs.

"Hey Lill-" My voice trailed off as I saw Amelie in the doorway.

"Hi Oliver." She said and took her over-sized sunglasses off.

"Amelie? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just thought I would stop by, see how things are going." Her eyes went from me to Max, who walked into the room at that moment.

" Hey." Max said seductively as he saw her.

"Hey yourself." She said and licked her bottom lip.

"I'm Max." He said and leaned against the wall.

"Amelie." She said, looking at his shirtless torso.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said.

"Well, maybe you'll see more soon."

That was about all I could take. "Max, can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure." He said as he followed me into the kitchen

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?"

"What?"

"You're dating Lilly and you start, like, having word sex with some chick you just met."

"So? I'm sure as hell not whipped like you are."

"What are you talking about Max?"

"Everyone can tell that you like Lilly. I think even she knows. So pull your head out of your ass and stop telling me what to do."

"What does you thinking I like Lilly have to do with Amelie?"

"If you didn't like her, you wouldn't have said anything."

"Max, don't be retarded."

"Stop being a wuss." He said and walked back into the living room.

I sighed and looked down at my phone.

_Fine, if she won't call me, I'll call her._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Thanks for calling Oliver." Lilly phone-smiled at me. We were wrapping up our 3 hour phone conversation.

"Thanks for answering Lill-ay."

She giggled. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and I felt this weird rush go through my body. The kind of feeling I got when I still liked Becca and I'd see her.

"No way I like Lilly." I said to myself.

But I couldn't ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was like I couldn't shake it.

"Even if I did like Lilly, she couldn't like me back…….right?"

I fell backwards onto my bed, staring up and my ceiling. I saw all the pictures of me and Lilly that we had taped up there.

"There, I'll always be the last person you see before you go to sleep." She would always joke.

I looked at the collection of our smiling faces. Then my eyes drifted to the latest one.

We stood with our bodies facing each other, but our faces towards the camera. She had her arms around my neck and I had my hands around her waist. Before I thought it was just a friendly hug. As I looked at it now, I wasn't so sure if that's what I actually thought it was, or if that's what I wanted it to be.

"Aw shit." I said and buried my head in my pillow. There was no denying it. I like Lilly. It was pretty funny how everyone knew that before I did, considering how much I talk about her or think about her.

Suddenly, I was awoken from my thoughts to hear someone knocking on the wall in between my room and Max's room.

I stood up and walked next door, opening the door without needing to see what I saw.

Amelie and Max were laying together in the bed. Thank god the blankets were covering them so I didn't see much. Max looked up at me and said "If you tell Lilly about this, I'll make your life a living hell."

I nodded and closed the door.

I sat in the hallway, debating on what to do.

Tell Lilly, Don't tell Lilly.

After much debate, I came up with the right answer:

Tell Lilly

_Alright, so end of another chapter._

_The last part, up until Oliver realizes he likes Lilly, is based on the first verse of "Crush" by David Archuleta AKA my husband._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed it._


	10. My Heart

_I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update lately, but I've had so much to do._

_Anyway, I got a PM (I didn't get to see who it was from, because I'm a retard and I deleted it) but whoever sent it got it right; I do name all of my chapters after songs. I even named the AN after a song._

_So I'm a bit sad, so this chapter is based off the most emotional punk rock song I've ever heard, __**My heart by Paramore**__ (Who is, by the way, the shit)_

_Anyway, enjoy!!!_

I bit my lip, attempting to keep my sobs inside.

"Lilly?" I heard his voice, but it seemed to be drifting farther away, as was the setting sun behind him.

"Lilly!" His voice became more urgent. I felt my feet give way under me and I began to fall.

Before I could land on the soft sand, He caught me.

That seems to be what he always does, catch me when I'm falling.

"Lilly! Lilly you have to say something!" His voice wasn't just urgent now, it was worried and nervous.

I held my head up with the little strength I had left. "You have a little bit of green in your eyes."

After that, everything was dark.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

It hadn't started like that. I never knew that even I, Lilly Truscott, could be that vulnerable.

But I guess in the end, I was wrong. And I found out the hard way.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

I sat on my bed, checking my new texts when my phone vibrated in my hand. Oliver had decided to call.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to keep my happiness too evident in my voice. I was always happy when I talked to him, sometimes more than others.

"Ay bay bay!" He exclaimed in response.

"Hey Ollie. What's the plan for today?"

"I was wondering if you could meet me at the beach. In our spot?"

"Um, I don't see a problem with that. In about an hour?"

"Sure. You want me to pick up something from Rico's first?"

"Alright. Get me some fries."

"Will do. See you soon."

I scurried off the mattress to my bathroom, ready to pretty myself for him.

_But it won't really matter,_ My heart swelled with glee as I thought this. _he doesn't care anyway._

When it was time to go, I all but ran down to our spot. The spot on the beach where I sit when I need to think, we're we've been hanging out since we were 10. Where, if one of us ever goes missing, we know that the other one will find us there.

When I arrived, he was already sitting there. He had a burger in one hand that was missing a few pieces and a container of fries in the other.

"Hey." He smiled and hugged me. He seemed more softspoken than before, his voice not as…Oliver-y as normal.

I sat next to him and began to eat the fries he had bought.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before he sighed. "Look, I didn't just bring you here to hang out. I really have to talk to you."

"About what?" I said and poked him in the side. He was crazy ticklish there.

But not even that could lift his somber mood. "Lilly, I'm serious."

His brown eyes didn't shine like they usually did, so I knew that much was true. "Okay."

"You have to promise that you won't get mad at me, okay?"

"Alright." I said.

Then he told me. He told me everything. From Amelie coming to his house, to Max hitting on her, all the way up to him walking in on them having sex.

Then he was done.

I bit my lip.

"Lills? You okay?"

I took a deep breath before saying "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You aren't mad at me, are you?"

"No, actually I'm glad you told me." I stood up, brushing the sand off me. "I'm gonna head home. My mom and Tamara are coming home soon from my Aunt Heather's. I'll see you soon Oliver."

I ran back home. I was so out of shape, so the two mile run hurt my muscles, but I wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Not even Oliver.

I burst into my room, and that was when my tears spilled over. I didn't even try to stop them.

As hard as it was to believe, I did like Max. Not as much as I liked Oliver, but I did like him.

I sobbed harder as I realized that every single guy I dated cheated on me. Matt screwed Ashley at one of Freddie Harlow's parties when he was still dating me. Lucas kissed Gianna Brooks when we were going out. Now Max, the one guy that I thought would be sweet enough to keep his hands to himself. Even he cheated.

I cried the rest of that afternoon. Until the phone rang at almost 6, three hours since I had last seen Oliver.

"Hello?" I sniffled into the phone.

"Hello, is this the Truscott residence?"  
"Yeah…" I trailed off. Something in my gut began to make me scared.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. I'm calling from Schnider Hospital in downtown Malibu. One of our patients, a Mr. Jeremy Truscott. Do you know him?"

"Y-yes. He's my dad."

"He got into an accident earlier today. He was patrolling one of the more urban parts of town when there was a drive-by. Unfortunatly, he was shot.

"He's in critical condition right now and we're not sure if he'll make it."

I pursed my lips together, not knowing how to reply.

"I can see that you're a bit shocked. I suppose I'll go now."

And with that she hung up.

I stood there with the phone still in my hands.

Before I knew what I was doing I was running. Running back to the place I had left not too long ago.

And I ran.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

I reached our spot on the beach. I didn't even have time to plop down into the sand. I just ran through the rocks sitting innocently on the beach and came to my boulder.

I slowed slightly and crashed into it, wrapping my arms around the large rock and cried.

"Lilly?" I heard Oliver's voice.

I turned around and saw him running towards me. But he seemed to be getting dimmer.

I bit my lip, attempting to keep my sobs inside.

"Lilly?" I heard his voice, but it seemed to be drifting farther away, as was the setting sun behind him.

"Lilly!" His voice became more urgent. I felt my feet give way under me and I began to fall.

Before I could land on the soft sand, He caught me.

That seems to be what he always does, catch me when I'm falling.

"Lilly! Lilly you have to say something!" His voice wasn't just urgent now, it was worried and nervous.

I held my head up with the little strength I had left. "You have a little bit of green in your eyes."

After that, everything was dark.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

"Mrs. T, I don't think she's waking up."

"Yeah she is! Look, her eyes are opening." I heard Tamara say.

"Oh thank god. LILLY!" My mom swept me up into a big hug before I had even gained the strength to move my foot.

I opened my eyes fully. I was laying on my living room couch. Oliver, and Tamara were watching me while my mom proceeded to strangle me with her hug.

"How's dad?" I asked.

My mom tilted her head to the side, like a confused puppy.

"The hospital called," I shut my eyes to block the tears before continueing. "They said he was caught in a drive by and they weren't sure if they would make it."

My mom pursed her lips and stood up, making her way to the phone. I heard her talking distantly.

Oliver kneeled next to me and took my hand, and my heart. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Don't worry." I smiled. He pushed me over and layed on the couch next no me, wrapping me in his arms.

"Sleep tight Lilly."

I relaxed into his embrace, eventually falling asleep in his arms.

_I'm sorry it's short, but I have a buttload of homework to do still. So, I'll try to update soon. _


	11. Addicted To Love

_You didn't think that I was going to leave you with just that did you??_

_This chapter is still in Lilly's point of view, just so you know. _

_So, please read and Review._

I woke up the next morning with a horrible headache and a leg cramp. I looked down at my legs, still in the jeans I was wearing yesterday. Then I saw another pair of legs next to mine.

"Morning." A male voice rang out from behind me. I screamed, knocking the poor guy off the couch. "Ouch." He said.

I turned, only to find Oliver laying on the floor. "Oh, I forgot that you stayed over."

"Obviously." He said and rubbed the back of his head.

I looked around, finding my house empty except for us. "Where did everybody go?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe you pushed them off the couch."

"Oh shut up you big baby." I said and stood up.

I walked into the kitchen, looking for a note from my mom.

_Lilly,_

_Went to talk to the doctors to see what was happening with your dad. Tamara went to Grandma's. See you later._

_Mom_

I placed the note back on the table and walked back into the living room. 

"I'm gonna go get changed really quick." I told the boy still sitting on the floor.

I ran upstairs and changed into my cousin's Rio Rancho High track sweats that he left at my house three years ago and were still too big on me and a purple tank top.

I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, ready to eat a bowl of Trix. I looked in the pantry, only to find the slot where the box usually sat empty.

"Looking for something Lilly?"

I turned around. Oliver stood at the breakfast nook,

Eating my precious Trix.

"Oliver, you ass! Give em back!"

"Not a chance!" He yelled and ran

I laughed and chased after him

It was like we were in elementary school again, running around the house and giggleing like crazy. 

I lost sight of him and stood by the banister, wondering where he could have gone.

I screamed when someone jumped on my back.

"That's what you get when you try and catch me." Oliver laughed and gave me a noogie.

I plopped down on the couch on my back, crushing Oliver. He let out a small "oomph." And let go of me.

"That's what you get when you eat my Trix." 

He pushed me onto the floor.

"Oww." I yelped.

He pinned me to the ground, strateling me and his knees holding down my arms. Then he started to tickle me.

"Say your sorry."

"Never!" I yelled between laughs.

"Say it!" He said and tickled me harder.

"Fine! Sorry!"

The tickling stopped almost immediately.

It was about that time that we sunk into a deep silence. Four months ago, if we had been in this position, one of us would have remarked "This is awkward."

But we didn't.

I looked up at Oliver and he looked back down at me. Suddenly, he leaned down and kissed me.

He released my arms and I wrapped them around his neck. 

Just as quickly as the kiss started, it ended. He looked at me again and whispered "We shouldn't do this."

He stood up and gathered his things. "I'll see you at school, okay Lilly."

And with that he was gone.

So, I sat on the floor and touched my lips, thinking to myself_ What the eff just happened?_


End file.
